


Nightblood and curly hair

by Nadiahilkerfan



Series: Sea mechanic prompts. [7]
Category: The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Also Sadness, Angst, Cute as heck., Doctor Abby, F/F, FLUFFLES FOR EVERYONE, Luna is a floukru warrior, Luna is regressed, Lunas secretly weak, Ravens overprotective as hell, Regression, Sea mechanic, both adorable as heck, but only motor tics, hair sucking, meditation luna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 11:16:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19106011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadiahilkerfan/pseuds/Nadiahilkerfan
Summary: 26) Who kissed first?Luna kissed Raven first





	Nightblood and curly hair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lillil40](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillil40/gifts).



> Hey guys here’s a long one!!! Hope u like it!! I’ll be updating fics slower from now on. But I’ll never stop!!!  
> Also, I’m gonna update my multi fic chapter soon  
> And I’m working on a high school au.  
> Or college? I’m still deciding   
> Hi Lillil40!

Prompt 26

Raven found that lately she was a nervous wreck. She would pace madly around, her hands permanently tugging at her hair, and she struggled to form basic human sentences.  
It was driving her mad how something could make her so nerve wracked 

More like someone

It was true. Raven was nervous over a girl. Not just any girl. 

Luna kom floukru.

It drove her crazy, they way she smelled of sea salt and honey. How she was always clad in some weird blue shredded leather outfit, with random poofy fabric at the wrists. Her hair as curly and volumes as ever. She thought there was a spark at alies drone factory.   
Was she wrong? 

Luna didn’t pay any special attention to her, and as far as she was concerned. She still hated humanity. Well, she took that back, Luna didn’t seem to hate raven. But it was nothing more. She was suffering through the stab wound Octavia had given her.   
Which by complete and total luck, didn’t pierce anything important.

But even if she hated everyone. And had went on a total mad psycho rampage, raven couldn’t help but still see the beautiful girl she saw at that factory. The one who as tough and emotionless as she seemed, was laced with pain, trauma, and insecurities. 

And when they had carried her in on a stretcher, since Octavia made sure to check if she was alive, raven made a sworn promise as soon as she saw her, that she was going to be their for her. She would in that medical room when she woke up, every single day. 

Raven knew what it was like to be in pain, heh, she still was always in horrible amounts of it. But she also knew what it was like to wake up in a cold mysterious room with IV’s hooked up to you, and your absolutely alone. It was the worst.

So it became a routine for raven.   
Every day she would wake up, grab a food packet and head to the infirmary.  
And every day, she listened to Luna’s ragged and pained breathes, half unconscious most of the time, as raven rubbed her arms and spoke soothing words. 

Some nights, raven would sleep their. Watching dutifully. Like a weird form of a bodyguard, anytime anyone would come in the room, they were met with a full on interrogation from raven. Except she would show no mercy. No one was allowed to visit unless absolutely necessary. 

Then there were times when raven would sleep their, and she had a nightmare. Those were a nightly occurrence, but raven hid them well. She would usually wake up in a startled gasp and nothing more.   
And then there were those hazy nights. When she would remember waking up screaming, and someone their. Someone holding her. Whispering into her ear. And soothing her.

“Hush little bird,” they would say  
“Sleep for me, little bird.” They’d croon in a soft voice.

She’d remember getting laid down in a bed, even tho there was no extra Bed in the infirmary. And someone laying down next to her and just holding her. And it would calm raven.   
But then she would wake up in her own bed. And think it was just a dream. Though the problem was she knew for a fact that she did fall asleep IN the infirmary. So she had no idea what was what. 

But then Luna woke up.  
Raven was nodding off when she heard a groan and a whimper.   
Her eyes slammed open and she ran over to Luna, who was slowly sitting up. She was obviously struggling, and raven helped her out.   
Once she was sitting up, she looked around, her eyes landing on raven

“Raven, Your here?” Her face in utter shock and mild interest. 

“Of course Luna! I would never leave.” She pleaded honestly.  
And then Luna hugged her, it was painful for her, and raven could hear her bones crack. But she held on. And after being shocked, raven hugged back.

Oh ya. She was falling for her hard.

Luna then scooted back. Crossing her legs underneath her.   
She patted the small amount of space in front of her,  
And will a gulp raven realized that meant part of her would be sitting, in Luna’s lap.   
The girl who tried to end humanity by fighting for complete and utter death in a conclave was asking her to sit in her lap.

Fun.

Raven hesitantly complied.  
It felt super natural, and she was soon loving it.   
She felt something in her hair and soon found out Luna was combing her smooth hands through her long straight hair.   
Brushing all strands of hair out of her face.   
She was braiding random parts then undoing it, just seeming content with feeling the raven hair.   
Raven was slowly growing tired. She had stayed up so many nights to look after Luna.

“Lean back raven.” Luna commanded softly. Telling her to do so, but soft enough so if she really didn’t want to she could leave. But raven didn’t want to.  
Just this once. She thought as she leaned back into Luna’s chest.   
She felt an arm wrap securely around her, and the other continue to run through her hair. And soon she was falling asleep.  
But not before she heard

“Thank you little bird...  
All you have to do now is rest.” 

 

Shit...

 

There was no stopping her now.

 

For the next few days raven felt like she was trapped. She didn’t know what to do about Luna, so she tried to ignore her,  
The problem, she had sworn to be their for her.   
She couldn’t just leave her in the infirmary  
Even if she tried, watching Luna had taken so much time. If she didn’t go, she now had this basically full day gap each day. Filled with nothingness. So she now not only had to go out of duty and promise,   
But because she literally had nothing better to do. 

So she would show up, every day, besides Luna’s bed. Waiting for her to wake up.  
Raven couldn’t help but notice things Luna did that she didn’t notice before. 

Like how she seemed to have a constant need of doing something with her hands, and so she would rub the rough fabric of the sleeves that stuck out on the front on her wrists viciously. Leaving behind angry red marks. But Luna was so gloriously stimulated she could only gasp in relief and pleasure, as if she was never allowed to do this and she finally was able after so long.

Another thing she noticed was how you could tell of her emotions through her eyes. Having a person who’s face stayed in a constant resting glare, it was hard at times to read them.   
But when it was just the two of them. Lunas face would portray all the emotions and more. It was helpful, because when someone else entered the room, Luna’s went back to her permanent glare, and raven was able to recognize the slightest changes in her eyes, showing what she really thought.

One of the biggest ones which raven thought had to be impossible that she missed, was that Luna had this habit, more like a security, she sucked on her hair while she was asleep.  
It was actually purely and simply the cutest thing raven has ever seen.  
She would just take a handful of curls, stuff them in her mouth, and start sucking.  
It was so purely innocent and infantile, that she couldn’t believe this was the girl who just a few days ago said

“I fight for death! When I win no one will be safe.”

It seemed to completely ruin her tough exterior. But Luna seemed to not care if raven saw. But she didn’t outright do it either, she would usually, give a shy look over to raven, which raven would ignore, then slowly grab a handful of curls and put them in her mouth. Avoiding eye contact for a bit, she then slowly would become accustomed to it, To not being ridiculed for being weak,  
Which raven secretly guessed she was when she was a child.  
Tho if someone else came in, she would rip the curls away with such a ferocity, that raven was surprised she didn’t actually rip the hair right of her head, then go immediately to her glare. But raven would search her eyes. And would see her eyes squint ever so slightly. It was fear, fear of someone seeing her so weak, and feeling weak embarrassed Luna to the core.  
But this was an adorable habit, and raven guessed it was more like a security and need then a habit.   
Cause their was sometimes Luna felt a tad bit to embarrassed to suck Her hair, so she would wait. And raven could see her struggling to restrain.   
She would rub the fabric against her wrists extra hard, the rough fabric tearing at the new reformed skin.   
But then she would fall asleep.  
And while she was asleep, her unconscious body would adorably make her stuff curls in her mouth for her.   
So if it was a nightly habit that can’t be avoided, it must be some sort of protection for Luna, protecting her agains who knows what, but offering comfort warmth and security where she couldn’t get any.   
It was pretty much the cutest dang darn thing raven has ever seen. 

Then the one thing raven noticed, that stuck out the most.  
Was Luna’s lips.  
It was a startling thought.  
She had been looking at Luna sleep, and per use she had a mouthful of hair in her mouth.  
But then, somehow the curls had managed to fall out.  
As soon as that happened Luna noticed.  
She started tossing and turning, whimpering like a little puppy that just got kicked.   
Her hands we’re feebly batting at the air, too stuck in sleep to really grab something.  
Rave got up and went over to her of course.  
If not those whimpers were going to drive a knife through her heart.  
She grabbed a section of Luna’s wild mane.  
And couldn’t momentarily help but notice the amazing softness and feel of these curls.  
She kinda just kinda awkwardly held them in front of Luna’s mouth. Not knowing how to get her to actually open it.

Then, the world stopped.  
Raven had never really gotten a close look at Luna’s mouth. It was usually blocked off by the said curls.  
But they made ravens heart stop.  
They were slightly round, full. And not surprisingly quite chapped, probably from sucking on pieces of hair.  
But they were so small. And perched right their. And oh god they looked so smooth.  
So damn smooth.

And then raven had an undesirable urge to kiss Luna. Their and then.  
It was fleeting, but overwhelming.

She shook her head, pushing the thoughts out of her head.  
She was still holding the few curls in her hand.   
And she didn’t know what to do.  
She got an idea, it was small and quite stupid. But there.

“Hey little moon, open up. Just open ur mouth ever so slightly.” Raven crooned feeling so incredibly stupid.  
But then was shocked when Luna’s mouth did open. A very small amount, just a crack, but just enough so Luna’s unconscious mind would understand what was touching her lips.  
Startled she placed the curls in the top of her mouth,  
She watch as lunas hands drifted up,  
Pushing the hair till it was in a comfortable amount.  
She started sucking immediately. Her face relaxing and her body not tensed up anymore.  
Her one hand, that had slowly worked it’s way up, as if pulled by invisible strings, was now just hanging there.  
Her mind was calm and asleep again, it didn’t remember the arm. Just letting it lay there.  
Raven slowly reached out, and grabbed her hand.   
Feeling how smooth the fingers were, and calloused the knuckles her, she gingerly rubbed her thumb over Luna’s wrist. Cringing at how red and swollen they were from Luna scraping the rough cloth against them violently.   
She took a quick look at Luna, seeing how deep in sleep she was, before grabbing some ointment, and rubbing it over the angry red marks. And before she realized what she was doing,  
had given a light kiss to each wrist.   
Raven blushed like mad after seeing what she just did. Thanking the sea gods Luna did not wake up.

After a few minutes raven realized she was just holding Luna’s hand now.  
She looked at the clock and was startled to find out those few minutes were actually a few hours.   
She had been holding Luna’s hand.   
For hours.

She slowly but hastily retracted her hand.  
But couldn’t help but notice Luna frown ever so slightly when she did.  
Raven continued to stare and Luna’s sleeping form.

This was not the girl that took part in the conclave.   
This was a girl who was small, insecure, and vulnerable.  
Someone who was filled to the brim with pain, trauma, and agony.   
Someone who was forced to do things she hated and didn’t believe in.  
Taken advantage of one to many times.  
The played on her every whim.  
Took more then she received.  
Treated her like a thing.  
Someone who could be expandable.

They took so much bone marrow, that raven remembered, being the only one their for Luna.  
Telling them to back off, after Luna had practically begged for it to be over, tears in her eyes.

She felt the darkness claw at her since she was a child.  
Forced to kill her own brother.  
Dom.   
Raven had heard her call out to him in her nightmares.

Forced to kill the ones she loved.  
Forced to watch her entire clan die.   
To watch the closet thing to her own daughter die in her arms.  
Raven was their as she wailed in agony.

She remembered when Luna had forced Roan to fight her. When she wanted to leave, and not let them take any more of her blood. She had limped to the stairs. Dragging her other leg behind her, wounded from all the drawing of marrow.  
They refused to let her leave.  
So she had to use her remaining strength to kick roan away. Who then knocked her unconscious.  
This was a girl who had once a long time ago been young and free.  
But she had to put walls up to protect herself.  
And now their was so many walls, not even Luna, could reach back and find herself again.  
This was a broken girl, who was in such desperate need some sense of security in this painful world, that she had to revert to one of the most infantile habits. 

This was not the one who stepped into that conclave.  
If that Luna was broken,  
This one was demoralized.

Raven was startled out of her little reverie when she heard little choking noises.  
She looked over to find choking on her own blood. Raven rushed over to her and found tears streaming down her face,   
Black Nightblood dribbling down the sides of her mouth, as she gasped and breathed in the mouthful of blackness.  
But to Ravens surprise, her eyes were closed.  
She was still asleep.  
Raven grasped Luna’s arm, shaking her hard.

“Luna, LUNA! Come on wake up girl!”   
She ranted.  
Luna woke up with a gasp, then went back to choking twice as hard, for that gasp caused her to breath in more blood.  
Raven then removed the hunk of now bloody hair from Luna’s mouth, trying to get more space in her mouth to breath, then got Luna turned the other way around, so the blood pooling in her mouth would fall to the trash can on the floor.  
She rubbed circles on Luna’s back , and held her mane of hair away from her face.

“That’s it my moon, just cough it out. Your doing great.” Raven soothed. The blood that flowed from Luna’s mouth disturbed her deeply. She needed to know what was wrong.

“ABBY!” She called our frantically.

Abby griffin came running in minutes later.  
She saw what was happening and went straight over to Luna’s spasming form.

“Keep her head turned towards the side so the blood can come out, I need to check the stab wound and see if she’s internally bleeding. “ she explained.  
Raven did so, cupping Luna’s pale clammy cheek to the side.

“It’s ok Luna, I’ve got you. It’s all gonna be ok. Just keep your head turned toward the side. Oh god, your ok my moon. The pain will go away, your ok. I’ve got you, atta girl keep doing just that.” Raven soothed frantically, anything to comfort Luna and keep her from moving or choking on more blood, or even worse, falling asleep.

Raven gingerly wiped away stray tears from Luna’s eyes with her thumb. It broke her heart to see Luna like this. 

“Your gonna have to hold her down, or give her something to bite on. I have to remove the bandage and then re-open the wound. She’s internally bleeding and we need to drain her if any excess blood and infection.” Abby called out. 

Without hesitation raven climbed on the bed, adjusted Luna so her upper half of her torso was on Ravens chest, she wrapped one arm tightly around her. The other grabbed a smaller group of curls, not wanting to block air flow.

“Come on my little moon, open up.” She barely had to coax. Luna’s mouth gaped open and closed. Desperately biting for the hair that wasn’t their, gasping for her security and sense of comfort like she had been deprived of water for three days and was just getting a drink.   
Once she stuffed the curls in enough, luna started sucking on them violently, trying to squeeze out every ounce of comfort and relief she could. 

Raven then pulled Luna’s arms into a cross over her chest, before wrapping both her arms around, holding tightly. Pinning Luna’s arms down. 

Abby looked up, slightly surprised at what raven was doing, before regaining her composure and giving a nod. Preparing to remove the bandage.

“Bite down now, moon, bite NOW!” Raven whispered urgently into Luna’s ear. Before bracing herself and locking her arms.

Luna screamed bloody murder through the curls, at having her stitches pulled out. She cried and screamed and twitched and rolled in agony. But raven held her still.

“Your ok little moon. I’ve got you. I’ve got you. I’ve got you. Oh god, I’ve got you. I’m sorry I’m so so sorry.” Raven chanted in her ear. Begging for it to be over. Ravens heart groaned in pain at hearing Luna.  
She then felt Luna’s body go limp.

“No no baby, stay with me.” Raven said frantically, seeing Luna’s head roll to the side.

“ABBY!” She screamed.

“Don’t worry! She passed out from pain!” She called back.   
That didn’t necessarily comfort raven.

The procedure took awhile. And raven was in no effort to leave Luna. So Abby left, after reapplying gauze and bandages, leaving the two alone in privacy.   
Raven stayed holding Luna tightly to her chest. Scared that if she let go, Luna might fall asleep for good. She could feel Luna’s heartbeat on her chest. And felt comforted knowing that she was alive. She could feel her alive.   
Luna lived. 

She waited anxiously for her to wake up.   
But their was one known sign Luna was ok, she was still sucking on her hair.  
Luna was healing. But there. And that small gesture meant the world to raven.   
When Luna finally did wake up, raven gasped in relief. She quickly untangled herself from Luna’s body and helped her get into a sitting position.  
But she never got down from the bed.

“Are you ok? Do you need anything?” Raven asked concerned.  
Luna nodded and motioned for a glass of water, which raven complied and gave to her. 

“You were there?” Luna mumbled softly. Barely audible.  
Raven was taken aback.   
Why wouldn’t she be? 

“Of course I was. I Wouldn’t let you suffer?”

“No I mean before that, I know i did not have this thick mixture on my wrists when I went to sleep.”  
Luna said, raising both her hands palms front to show the front of her wrists, they were still covered in ointment.

Raven cringed. Oh ya, that.

“Well, I uh, the hair. The curls. Fell out of your mouth. You were whimpering and moving around a lot. I um, made sure you were ok.” She sputtered our vaguely.

Luna had a look on her face that spoke, more then words:  
If the curls fell out of my mouth, how did they get back in.

But she didn’t ask. Thank god.

“Why did you stay?” Luna asked. Her small lips turning into a small frown. Damn it raven just wanted to kiss her now.   
She wouldn’t though.

“I had to lunes. You were in such pain! If I didn’t come over you would have choked to death on your own blood, while still being asleep. Oh god, I was so worried. When I saw that blood pool from your mouth I was so sure you were about to die or something. And when Abby said she was going to have to open your stitches, I was freaking out. I’m sorry for holding you like that, I just wanted to make sure you didn’t move and hurt yourself even more. Hearing you scream was the worst thing ever. It was so heartbreaking. And when you passed out. I thought you were dead. I actually thought you were dead. I was terrified, cause we— I need you. I couldn’t imagine never seeing you rub that fabric on your wrists. Never seeing all your emotions play out in your eyes. And oh god damn forbid never see you suck you hair again. It’s the cutest thing ever and I love it. But I would miss you. You and your personality. How you love to meditate like 24/7. And like, are always chanting that phrase that u love. And you call me little bird. Oh Luna I was so so nervous.” Raven rambled nervously. She looked up at Luna. Who was staring at her intently, her eyebrows furrowed. There was something in her eyes she’s never seen before. Something she couldn’t classify. 

And then, before she could react, Luna had grabbed the front of ravens shirt and yanked her in slowly, smoothly kissing her lips.   
It was like fireworks going off in ravens brain. Finally feeling Luna’s smooth lips on hers. She couldn’t think, just kiss.   
And then Luna pulled away.   
Calmly and smoothly.  
Looking at raven with a face of a frown smirk and nothing at the same time

 

She loved this expression. 

“Thanks.” Luna whispered.

Raven couldn’t believe it. Her brain was shocked.  
All this time after wanting to kiss Luna, she hadn’t been the one to start it.  
Luna kissed first.   
That meant Luna liked her, just as much and possibly even, as she liked Luna.  
Luna kissed first.  
She had kissed with such passion and love, and power, even though it was so soft and light and smooth.  
Luna kissed first.

Omg Luna kissed FUCKING FIRST!

“Y-y your welcome? Uh thanks- your pretty-um wait what?” Raven embarrassingly could barely sentences.

Luna smiled at this, and gave a little chuckle.  
Raven blushed so hard.

“Thank you raven, I’m glad you think so. Though I would have to say the same for you.” She replied as damn smooth as ever.

Raven blushed harder. But was smiling.

“You kissed me?” She asked confused.

“Yes I did.” Luna responded curtly

“You like me?” Raven asked with hesitance

“Yes I do.” She spoke with slightly fearful eyes.  
Raven noticed her reach for a few stray curls to suck on, probably to calm her nerves.

Before she could, raven kissed her again.  
This time it was a little more passionate, and a little more heated.

Raven then pulled away,

“Well then, am I glad you didn’t end humanity a few days ago!” She spoke with a cheeky smile.  
Making Luna smile in happiness.

Luna pulled her in close. Holding her like she did all those days ago.  
Braiding and unbraiding pieces of her hair.

Something was a tad off and raven knew it, she reached up to grab a few curls, when she stopped, hesitated, then grabbed a few strands of her own hair and held it to Luna’s mouth.

Luna looked at her questioningly. Her eyes afraid of overstepping.  
But raven nodded, cause Luna to slowly stick the pieces of hair in her mouth. Eyes connected with ravens the whole time.

Only when she started sucking did raven smile and look away.  
It didn’t feel as harsh as raven would expect it took. Like someone was gently tugging at her hair, but not in a annoying way, in a soft loving way. 

She felt Luna resume combing her hands through her hair. Raven smiled wider, she leaned back and stared at her—girlfriend was it now? She didn’t know. But she did know she loved her.

 

“Ok Luna I need to do a follow up on your wound-“ Abby said as she burst in the room, startling the two girls quite severely. 

Raven sat up, while Luna sucked harder for about five seconds which in turn cause it to pull ravens hair.

“Ow” she hissed.  
Luna immediately let the hair drop from her mouth, giving an apologetic glance to raven, then an embarrassed one to dr. Griffin. Who she knew saw her habit. 

“Um ok? So raven, we need to get your girlfriend on the table. “ Abby said moving towards them.   
Luna made a noise in her throat, her eyes bugged out slightly.

Raven made a split second decision.

“Ya, lets get my girlfriend ready.” She spoke smiling, communicating with her eyes that, yes, it was ok, and yes, this is what she wanted.   
Luna blushed but smiled.

Raven got on the table, then held her arms out, awaiting Luna. Luna happily complied. Burying her face in Ravens shoulder so she would have to watch them open her own stomach up. She stuffed a mouthful of curls in her mouth and gripped on to ravens jacket. Bracing herself.

“She’s ready.” Raven called out.  
Abby nodded slowly taking the bandage off, once it got to the last layer that was stuck to the stitches, Luna gasped out in pain.   
Abby had to poke and prod at the wound a little, and then press some new disinfectant, Luna hissed at this. And sucked her curls a little harder.   
Raven tightened her grip on her. 

“Good news, the wound is healing nicely, there’s no infection. Aside from daily check ups, I think your in the clear. Though of course you need to rest for at least another week.”

Luna smiled, but raven could tell she was exhausted. Abby got the cue and left.

Luna Laid back, resting her head on ravens chest. Raven slung an arm over her, tucking it securely under her chest.   
Luna grabbed hold of her arm with both of hers.  
Raven had thought ahead of time and had grabbed a loose blanket.

She draped it over their torsos, and finally, to top it off.  
She had grabbed a section of her own hair and held it out to Luna, who took it eagerly.

She stuffed it in her mouth, and soon fell into a blissful and much needed sleep.  
Rhythmical sucking on ravens hair.

Raven smiled at the scene in front of her.  
She’d been staring for about five minutes, when Abby came in again.

“It’s time to do the next checkup.”  
She spoke

“But we’re not supposed to do one for hours, remember? We would do one every 2 hours to inject more saline and antibiotics.” Raven interjected confused.

Abby chuckled then smiled sweetly.

“Raven sweetie, it’s been two hours.”

Oh damn. Raven wasn’t expecting that

Abby chuckled again at her speechlessness.

“A lot to look at huh?” She said glancing down at Lunas sleeping form.   
Her expression softened at the sight.

“Hard to believe shes just your age.”  
She commented.

“True, but then, some of her attributes start to peak through.” Raven responded

“Unwilling Habitual, and muscle-involved regression.” Abby nonchalantly added.

“What?” She stated.

“Unwilling habitual, and muscle-involved regression, that’s what’s happening with Luna right now. That’s why’s she’s all of a sudden sucking her hair like her life depends on it. She’s faced a lot of trauma. And the conclave was when her walls came down. When she got stabbed, her brain finally confronted all the pain. So naturally, she’s regressed, and so, her mouth has naturally taken on the motor ticks of an infant. But, she’s still a fighter, so the least she’s gonna regress To is sucking on her hair.” Abby explained, full on doctor mode.

Raven balked at the news. She just thought Luna had always done it. But now that she thought about it, she never remembered Luna ever doing this before. She always was calm and serene.   
Raven felt a slight bit proud when she found out she hadn’t lost her observation skills. She knew that she would have noticed this before. 

“Maybe her check up can wait for another hour.” Abby commented before leaving.

Ravens gaze fell back to Luna’s tiny form.  
She held her a bit tighter, planting a kiss on her newly found lovers forehead.

Luna May have been the one to kiss her first, but she would shower her in all the kisses she’d like if it helped her heal, and cause she loved her so damn much it hurt.

Cause she was in love with a girl.  
Not just any girl.

 

Luna kom floukru.

 

 

Okaaaaaay. I’m sorry that went way longer and off topic then I originally wanted, but once I started talking about Luna healing from her stab wound, I couldn’t stop. I managed to weasel in Luna being the first kisser though! So u gotta give me credit for that. :)


End file.
